Trouble
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay takes exception to the online flirting between Adam and his co-star, and sets out to deal with his blonde as only he can. Slash, E&C, ONESHOT.


**So this was written for JoMoFan-Spots bday. And yes, I know that _technically_ that isn't until Friday, but I worked really hard on this and I really want to know what people think of it. I kinda like it, even though I know its not exactly what she asked for.**

**Happy birthday darling. Hope you have a great day.**

"Jay, must you treat me like this?" Adam huffed, as his husband shoved him into their car, buckling him in firmly before he slammed the door. The elder blonde sighed, dropping his head back against the headrest before shaking his bounds hands at Jay in annoyance. Jay said nothing as he opened his own door, and stepped into the car himself, only keeping an ear trained on Adams rant as he got himself buckled in.

"This isn't necessary," he tried, Jay still ignoring him.

"It's not like I'm going to jump out of a moving car Jason!" Adam snapped, his husbands patience snapping as he turned to his lover, fire blazing in his bright blue eyes.

"You think I'm worried about you getting away, of course I'm not," he growled, running his fingers up Adams thigh to grope at his dick through his pants. "I'm furious. You've been flirting with that _actor_ since you started Haven, and I will _not_ stand for it anymore Adam Joseph, do I make myself clear? You are my husband, and apparently, you need a little reminder course in that." Adam swallowed his dick hardening instantly against his boxers.

"It's not flirting…" he mumbled, Jay smacking him across the face. Adam hissed, his head snapping to the side.

"You will not speak back to me," he demanded. "You will listen to me. And I don't want to hear your voice unless it's screaming, moaning or my name coming past those beautiful lips." Adam whined and used his tongue to gently lick his lip, moaning as the taste of blood spread onto his tongue.

"That's what I want to hear," Jay smirked, turning a predatory gaze on Adam before starting the car. He drove back to the hotel, hand on Adams dick, clenching it every so often just to hear the soft, guttural moan and the sweet whimper of submission and surrender that escaped past the pouty lips.

* * *

"Now now Adam, what should we do now?" Jay asked, shoving his husband through the hotel room door. Adam tripped on a small lump in the carpet, falling to his knees and whimpering as the rough surface grazed his knees. Jay instantly stepped forward to help his lover off the floor, when Adam turned his pleading hazel eyes on his husband, the innocent look in his eyes contradicting completely with the sultry, seductive way he licked the drop of blood off his split lip.

"Well, I suppose that answers my question," Jay snarled, hiding the concerned look in his eyes and stepping forward to haul Adam up by the rope connecting his wrists. He took hold of the knife from the table, and sliced through the ropes around Adams wrists, subtly rubbing the red raw marks apparent around the thin wrists.

"This was so much easier before your temper tantrum and rebellious act of hair shaving," Jay grumbled, Adam rolling his eyes and poking his tongue out. Jay landed a heavy slap on Adams ass, Adam jumping and baring his teeth at Jay. Jay scoffed and stepped forward, stripping his husbands flannel shirt off before discarding the white t-shirt as Adam stood passively, smirking up at Jay through his eyelashes.

"On your back, hands above your head Addy," Jay ordered, running his fingers up Adams ribs before he gave him a firm shove, Adam scrambling up the bed. He wrapped his fingers around the headboard, moaning when Jay snapped the metal handcuffs around his wrists, even as he tested the strength of them.

"Now you listen to me boy," Jay snarled, running his fingers up Adams thigh, beginning to unfasten the button on Adams jeans. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect, about not flirting with other men while you are married to me."

"Do your worst big boy," Adam purred, challenging Jay's words with a small upturn to his lips.

"Oh I'll do much worse, my pretty blonde slut," Jay snarled, yanking his lover's jeans off and groping him roughly through the pale pink thong. He tugged the thong down the long legs, and leant down to tug it off one of Adams ankles, leaving it dangling around the other.

"You just wait right there Addy," he grinned, running his fingers up his stomach, grazing his nails up his skin under his shirt. Adam moaned, Jay stripping his shirt off and discarding it, before he cupped his dick through his jeans.

"Jay-Jay…" he panted breathlessly, Jay smirking and letting out a guttural moan, pumping his hips into the gentle touch.

"Lemme see Jay-Jay," Adam begged, straining against the handcuffs around his wrists. The younger blonde grinned, and let his fingers fall to his belt, unbuckling it and letting it hang loose around his hips.

"You wanna see this Kitten?" he cooed, unbuttoning his jeans before sliding his zipper down slowly, making sure Adam could hear each individual click of the teeth.

"Please baby…" Adam begged, not caring as he felt the tell-tale pain in his wrists, followed by the drop of blood that began to roll down his wrist. Jay moved to straddle his husband's hips, parting the fly of the jeans to reveal the lack of underwear beneath, Adam whimpering and bucking his own hips.

"Jay…" Adam whined pouting until his husband crawled up along the bed, pressing the head of his cock to the pouty lips.

"Open up bitch," Jay snarled, Adam opening his mouth obediently and allowing Jay to thrust into it, flicking his tongue against the head and tracing the slight ridge. Jay moaned and thrust his cock into Adams mouth, the other blonde tilting his head back to allow his lover access to his throat, dragging his teeth gently over the sensitive head every time Jay thrust into his mouth. Blue eyes met hazel, and Jay smirked deviously at the lusty look in the hooded eyes underneath him.

"Take that thick cock," Jay growled, loving the way that Adam purposefully gagged around the head of his dick, before he finally lost his control. He began to fuck Adams throat almost violently, the elder blonde gagging on every other thrust as Adam began flicking his tongue out to catch the drops of pre-cum beading at the head of Jays cock every time Jay pulled out of his mouth. After a few moments of this, the feeling of Adams throat swallowing around his dick was too much for Jay, and he pulled his dick out of Adams mouth to cover Adam's pouty lips and cheeks with ropes of cum, one even just missing his left eye.

"I wanted to taste that," Adam pouted, Jay breaking his angry, furious Daddy routine to lean forward and brush a soft kiss over the pouty lips, before he pulled back and groaned at the taste of his own cum on his lips.

"You taste so good Daddy," Adam purred, pulling his head back a little and licking the rest of Jay's cum off his lips. "A little salty, and nothing like pineapples or strawberries, but still delicious." Jay couldn't help the little chuckle at his lovers comment, shaking his head.

"You been reading that fanfiction again baby," he commented, Adam giving him an adorably innocent smile that made him melt a little.

"Come on Daddy, get on with that punishment so I can feel that cock inside me," Adam whined, stretching a long leg out to rub his toes against Jays exposed dick. "It's so big and thick…I want to feel it rubbing up against my prostate…and you know that you want to feel my tight little hole clenching around your cock…"

"You want this do you Angel?" Jay asked, groping his dick and shoving his jeans further down his hips, his shaft hardening to half-mast at the touch.

"It looks so big Daddy, I want it in me," Adam mewled.

"And that ass of yours is so plump and delicious looking," Jay growled in return, flipping Adam over and nudging him up to his knees, licking his lips at the sight of the pale ass swaying in the air.

"Addy boy, I have a special treat for you," Jay teased, moving off the bed and kicking his jeans off, before walking over to the dresser and digging through the top drawer.

"What's that Daddy?" Adam purred, tilting his head around to look at his husband. Not saying a word, Jay twirled the paddle he had pulled out of the drawer, smirking deviously.

"Ooh…" Adam whispered, his eyes lighting up. "Is that new Daddy?" Jay nodded and crossed back to the bed, cocking his arm and bringing the paddle down on the pale ass. Adam cried out and moaned as the pain dulled to a pleasurable ache, the warmth spreading across his ass. He wriggled against the comforter, moaning at the dual sensation of the softness pressing against his hard dick, and the warm ache spreading across his plump cheeks. He flexed his cheeks, knowing that Jay would be admiring his work, as he did every time Adam got a playful punishment. Jay groaned low in his throat, the paddle resting loosely in his hand, his eyes fixed firmly on the mark it had left on Adams ass.

_Daddy Jays Bitch._

"Again Daddy," Adam begged, Jay shrugging and bringing it down on the right cheek, before tossing the paddle away.

"Would you like to see what it says Addy?" Jay asked, stifling his laughter at the eager nod from the bound man. He lifted his phone from the nightstand and shot a picture of Adams ass, complete with imprints, and held it out to the elder man, Adam giggling once he saw the words.

"Are you still harping on about Eric?" he teased, Jay snarling instinctively.

"Don't you mention that man in our bed," Jay growled, moving behind Adam and striking his ass with his palm once on each cheek, directly over the imprint. Adam moaned, and grinned over his shoulder, Jay huffing in annoyance when he realised that he had been played.

"Bitch," he scolded, dragging his short nails up Adams thighs with a fond grin.

"C'mon Jay-Jay, give me what we both want," Adam begged, pulling out his old booty pop and making his butt bounce in Jays face. Jay groaned, and spread Adams ass cheeks with his hands, leaning forward and tracing a path from the top of Adams crack all the way down to his balls.

"Oh Jay…" Adam moaned, Jay licking up Adams crack and pressing his tongue inside Adams hole. Adam moaned and tugged on the handcuffs, bucking his hips back into Jays face until a hand wrapped itself around his cock, stroking it slowly.

"You like that Addy boy?" Jay teased, sliding a finger into his husband's ass slowly.

"Jay-Jay, just fuck me already," Adam begged, sending a sultry look over his shoulder.

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready," Jay scolded, continuing to alternate between fingering and rimming Adam's ass. Adam endured the pleasure for a few more minutes, before becoming even more demanding. He could tell Adam was about to break, and shifted position to hover over Adams ass silently.

"Jason Reso I swear to god, if you don't…OOH!" Adam cried out, Jay running his short nails down the strong back as he buried himself balls deep inside his husband.

"Hold on," Jay warned, rising to his knees and beginning to thrust his hips, rolling them on every stroke inside Adams hole.

"Ooh Jay…please…harder!" Adam begged. Smirking, his husband did as he was told, locating and pounding Adams prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck Jay!" Adam screamed, his cock twitching as he came over the bed sheets, already worked up from Jays teasing. Jay only needed a couple more strokes inside Adams clenching hole before he came, growling and snarling through his cocky smirk.

"Fuck Jay, you know I would never cheat on you," Adam sighed, as Jay slumped down on top of him.

"I know you wouldn't baby," Jay soothed, nuzzling into Adams throat. "But you do flirt with your co-star a lot."

"It's only to make the fangirls go crazy Jay-Jay," Adam laughed. "Besides, if you would come on twitter more I could flirt with you instead."

"I'll think about it," Jay teased, before he moved to go find the handcuff key so he could uncuff his gorgeous husband.


End file.
